The Sacred Pyramid
by MrCullenCo
Summary: An egyption mythology book kind of like Rick Riordans percy jackson series.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sacred Pyramid**

**By Cullen C.**

**Chapter 1**

**The cause**

Caution this book is for mortals only, when reading if you think you might be one of us, stop reading immediately! If you don't, keep reading for your own pleasure

It was a normal summer afternoon, just me and my dad. My dad was begging me to pack up for some camp I'm supposed to go to. So I took my bag and started packing, anyways all I really needed was my hunting knife, my bow and arrow and a water bottle. I figured that this was probably one of those nature camps.

When I got there I was attacked by some boy that looked like a soldier of the ancient Egyptian culture. He looked like he wanted a fight. Instead of fighting him I decided to just walk by him and ignore him. There like ten pyramids counting in all directions, all with some hieroglyphics on them. I could only read the three closest to the front. They said Re, Isis and Osiris.

I started walking towards the Isis pyramid when a strange girl walked out of it.

"Hi" I said to her.

She turned around. She had grey, blue eyes and brown hair streaked with gold stripes.

"Who said that" she yelled at the top of her lungs

She looked down

"Oh, I didn't mean to be rude" She told me

"It's fine" I told her

"Moving on, I'm Liz" She told me

"And I'm Cullen" I said back.

"You must be new here" Liz asked

"Yes, very new" I replied

"So let me show you around camp" she said

"Before you do that, I have one question" I said

"What's that" Liz asked

"Where am I"I asked

"You're at camp pyramid" She answered.

After our discussion, Liz took me on a tour of the camp.

First she showed me two places that were so close together that they looked like one place.

"These are the sword-fighting arena and the archery range" Liz told me

Then she took me to somewhere familiar.

"These are the pyramids and the stables" She said

She turned and pointed to a big white temple

"And last but not least, this is the mess-hall or food-court for short" She announced.

At that moment, a loud bell rung.

"What's that" I asked

"That's our breakfast and dinner bell" Liz said.

She took off running towards the food-court. I naturally followed her and actually started to catch up. It's like we were both running at light speed.

Once we got our food, Liz led me to a vacant table with a RESERVED sign on it.

"In case you're wondering, I put this sign here to make sure nobody sits here "she said.

We sat down and started eating. A few minutes later a tall girl around the age of sixteen came and sat down with us.

She was about five foot one with straight black hair, black eyeliner and dark green eyes. She was wearing a short silver skirt and a pale green tank top.

"What are you doing here, Rena" Liz asked

"I came here to eat" Rena replied

"Liz who is this" I asked

"I'm Rena, Liz's sister, older sister" Rena replied

After dinner we separated and I went to sleep in the Horus pyramid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with Liz and Rena standing next to me.  
"Are you awake Cullen" Rena said while shaking me.  
I suddenly sat up.  
"How do know my name" I asked  
"Liz told me after you fainted" Rena replied.  
"Why did you wake me up" questioned  
"We had to wake you up for archery" Liz told me.  
"Wait, what about breakfast" I asked  
Liz and Rena looked at each other.  
"Sorry to tell you, but here we don't have enough time to prepare breakfast" Rena replied.

After I was ready to go to archery we headed out on a bronze chariot with two arrow cases on the side.

"Check your belt" Liz announced

I checked and there was a knife on my belt. Suddenly, Rena handed me her old bow while saying

"Cullen, take this, you'll need it"

After that Rena gave me a quiver that I put on my back.

I pulled out my knife and looked at it. Carved on the side was Queen Cleopatra.

"This knife belonged to Queen Cleopatra" I announced in amazement and breathlessly.

Liz sighed and stood here like she was frozen. She stood there like that until we arrived at archery. Then I noticed Rena standing like that as well.

"What's wrong" I asked and they both pointed to the top of my head where the symbol of Isis was.

Rena told me that Cleopatra was an Isis child and then she started naming all these Egyptian heroes and who they were children of.

Liz then said that I would get to sleep in their pyramid now.

The day passed quickly, and by dinner I was exhausted.

That night I slept calmly in the cabin I belonged in. Liz and Rena were also in the Isis pyramid but in a different part because boys and girls can't bunk in the same part of the pyramid.


	3. Chapter 3

That night I had a dream of a boy. His name was Josh. His Father was Horus and he was surprised when he saw me.

"How did you get here" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't know" I replied.

Then the dream faded and I saw my mother Isis standing in front of me.

"Cullen, you remember that boy you were dreaming about." she asked

"Yes" I replied quickly

"Well good because he will be really important during your life and when you wake up you must tell Horus and you're friends about me visiting you." my mother told me

"I'll do that" I again replied

"Cullen, you must go to the golden gate bridge in San-Francisco save that boy, you cannot fail Cullen. That boy is destined to be a hero." my mother said then the dream faded.

I woke up with Rena and Liz standing above me. Rena still had her book out and was reading on her bunk with an excited look on her face. She then closed her book and announced

"This is a good book"

Rena and Liz told me to go to the change room and have a shower, so I did it and let me say it was freezing in there.

When I got back, Rena and Liz were gone but they had left me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had camp pyramid written on it. They were dark purple, grape purple. On the front they read Camp pyramid and on the back they had a picture of a chariot with Isis written over top of it.

I went outside the pyramid and saw Liz and Rena standing there.

"Do you have A.D.H.D.?" Liz asked

"Yes, why?" I asked

"Oh it's just that most of us have A.D.H.D. or we're dyslexic" Liz replied

I slipped on a pair of jeans and asked

"Where do we go now?"

"Chariot riding" Rena replied

"Last night my mom Isis visited me and told me to go save a kid at the golden gate bridge" I said

"WE HAVE GOT TO GET YOU TO CAMP COUNSELOR HORUS" Rena and Liz screamed

"Why do I have to go to Horus" I asked

"Liz I'll take this one, you have to go so Horus can figure out what is wrong with you and why you got the vision" Replied Rena. Rena took off running while dragging me behind her. Liz was getting ready to go to chariot training

As soon as we got to the temple, I noticed that it was over 11 stories tall and the pyramids were only four stories tall.

We stopped at the door, for a brief moment. Rena busted down the doors while screaming

"HORUS, THE NEW GUY GOT A VISIT FROM ISIS LAST NIGHT TELLING HIM TO GO ON A MISSION TO SAN FRANSISCO"

Horus walked out of the bedroom. I was momentarily shocked because his head was the head of a jackal.

Walking over to me, Horus was asking me what had happened in my visit.

I started explaining what had happened in my visit. Suddenly, Liz burst into the temple while saying calmly

"Josh from the Horus pyramid is missing"


	4. Chapter 4

Horus then exclaimed  
"We must get Cullen to the mystical oracle so it can give him advice,"  
"Why?" was my simple reply  
"Because it well help you get the information on the adventure you're going on," exclaimed Horus!

I went out into the violent forest with my knife in ready position in case any odd new monsters might want to attack me.

I went to the mystical cave that Horus showed me two days earlier and found a strange, decayed skeleton that sprayed out blue mist towards me and that blue mist contained a message that I took in note.

The message showed me a young boy randomly vanished! The mist's picture faded into a cave of a beige colour. The boy that disappeared was in a copper coloured cage. This cage was suspended over a pool of water filled with crocodiles!

The vision vanished as the boy screamed.

The thought of what could happen to this boy terrified me. One thought crossed my mind and that thought was that I had to save the boy in the vision.

I tried to get the decaying skeleton that was covered with a tie-dyed t-shirt and dark blue, worn out jeans to spray out the green mist again and show me exactly where I had to go... but it wouldn't! It just sat there slowly decaying.

I walked out of the old cave and went back to the pyramid where I belonged. As I walked through the sandy forest I saw a strange shape. It was almost black so it stood out in the beige forest. Black doesn't really blend in with beige. I walked over to the tree it was hiding behind and drew my golden knife. The black humanoid jumped out with two large copper khopeshs drawn.

He kicked me down and I saw that the creature was a demon. He kneeled on me and whispered threateningly "_die egyptian_!"


End file.
